


art of fighting ryo try saves yuri

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [5]
Category: Ryuuko no Ken | Art of Fighting (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: an excite story with action and ur fav snk fighting game chars! is a build up to revengers 5 which has SNK CHARACTER! BTW HAS COWBOY BEBOP CAMOE THAT SOLVE FAYES MYSTERY AND RYOS DAD APEARS TO





	art of fighting ryo try saves yuri

ryo try saves yuri

NEO GEO TURNED ON

dun dun dun duuuun dun dun duuun

NEO GEO PRO GEAR SPEC 1000

ryo was on moterboke and sayed yuri u can count on me den he finded man named todo and ryo sayed TODO WHERE DA FUCK IS YURI and todo sayed ASK FOR IT WOTY UR POWER and den ryo GRABED todo and THREW him onto glass mitor and miror breaked and todos fave is covere in blod and ryo then KICKED him and todo charge up speshal ablity and ryo PUNCH todo then it sayed RYO WIN ROND 1 and den next fight ryo charge up speshal and shotted HAPHKEN AND DEN NOCKED TODO OUT then it sayed FINISH HIM and ryo RIPPED his spine out ahh fuck it hurtd sayed todo and den ryo sayed TRLL ME WERE YURI IS U MOTHERFUKER abe todo sayed idk ask jack then ryo KILLED todo and hot on his motrrbike and drived to jacks cafe

jacks cafe

spike sayed to jack yo weres yuri and jack sayed idk man then ryo sayed YO JACK BICH Ū WERES YURI and jack sayed yo man spike asked me first and den ryo sayed DEM IL KICK SPIKES FUCKING ASS and spike sayed lol try it kid and den da music rush from cowboy bebop play ryo sayed HAOHKEN and shotted haohken at spike and spike jumped and PUNCHED ryo SHIT HES TOGH sayed ryo den he runned to jack and sayed YO JACK LETS GET SPIKE and den spike sayed yo no so jack got his gun and SHOTTED IT EVRYWHARE and spike sayed LOL NO UR NOT and den set off bom in cafe NOOO MY CAFE sayed jack and it EXPLODE and ryo and jack ranned out to get spike and spike sayed BYE TRY AGANG BOI and ryo and jack sayed SHIT HE GOT AWAY den ryo sayed i now wholl help ROBERT den jack sayed my bar :( and ryo sayed yo jack ehat can u tell me jack sayed first get robert den fite lee ok sayed ryo

robert

ryo went up to robert and sayed yo robert help and den robert sated ONLY IF Y BEAT ME fucking shit ROBERT DEFES NO TIME GO WASTE sayed ryo IDC sayed robert and they fited and robert start of fight with fly at ryo and ryo grabed roberts leg and bited it OW sayed robert den ryo PUNCHED roberts face and robert sayed OW MY FACE den ryo BITED roberts DICK and robert sayed OW MY DICK deb ryo grabed roberts dick and THROWED him of the stage robert was crying and robert aayed i love u ryo me to robert and dey both cryed and kissed and sexed and robert sayed yo ryo what do we do now i now dayed ryo to robert robert sayed ryo les drive to casino

casino

lee was at casino and lee sayed HAHAHAHAHAHA then they fited ryo KICKED lees mask of HAH NOW I NOW UR SECRET UR NOT MONKEY sayed ryo shit man sayed lee ok well tell me were yuri is sayed ryo ok man if u dont tel any1 that im mobkey aayed ryo ok ryo thx sayed ryo

fite king

hi ryo im bouncer sayed king FUCK OF WERES THE BOUNCER sayed ryo then king sayed ASHOLE DONT BE MEAN and then kick SHOTED FIRE and ryo sayed seems well let us FITE and den ryo charge up speshal and sayed HAOH KEN and king died THEN KINGS BOOBS APEARED AND NOW THEY NOW KINGS A GIRL i cant belive i losed sayed king yuris with mickey

mickey

HI KIDS IM MICKEY MOUSE HAHAHAd then ryo sayed i think u know why im hear then mickey mouse sayed U ARE A POLICE SPY HAHAHA then ryo sayed HAOH KEN and KNOCKED MICKEY OUT robert sayed ryo ur beng cheap now shut up robert sayed ryo mickey mouse had many bloods on his cheeks and sayed yuri is with johnny

johnny

johnny crawler got out and sayed YO KID and ryo sayed this is geting to easy then john flyed at ryo and punch him then ryo kicked john he punched john he threw firebal at john then he KNOCK JOHN OUT ohh ohh ohh sayed john n he died you met my boss in factory ahed

MR BIG

mr big was pimp and he sayed YO GET REDY BICH then he SLAPPED ryo damn that hurts sayed ryo and he cried den robert runned in and kicked mr bigs back and den ryo HAOH UPEECUTED MR BIG mr big flyed and den ryo grabed his glases and CRACKED THEM mr big sayed shit without my glases im weak pimp den he slapped ryo BUT IT WAS WEAK SLAP NOO SAYED MR BIG then he piked up stick and tryed to hit ryo with it but ryo punched it and it FLYED back at mr big den ryo walk up to mr big and mr big sayed MAHAHA U HAVENT WIN YET den mr big shoted ryo with gun and ryo sayed hah den walk up to mr big but then something unexcepted happenee 8BIT SCORPIONS LITTLE SISTER UNPLUGGED THE NEOGEO CONTROLLER SHITTTT SAYED 8BIT SCORPION THEN RYO COLDNT MOVE AND MR BIG SLAPED RYO AND RYO DYED while i tryed pluging it back in mr big defeted ryo and sayed yuri about that girl shes climing the stairs to heven SO I QUICKLY PLUGGED IT BACK IN but i took to long and it was game over FUUUUUUUCK SAYED 8BIT SCORPION

easy

i put the game on easy mode and got back to mr big

MR BIG

ryo kept on jumpkicking mr big and he won "FIN THE KARATE GYM A STRONG OPPONENT AWAITS" mr big said

MR KARATE

yuri my sister must be ok I WIL UNMASK YOU but then... SPIKE KILLED MR KARATE! "I need Yuri's bounty, boy." said Spike, and they fought again. But because it was on easy Ryo just junpkicked Spike. But den cutscene!

CUTSCENE

HAH KID ITS JUST GET REAL SAYED SPIKE AND DEN EVERYTING GETTED ON FIRE

RYO FITE SPIKE

Oh shit man sayed ryo FUUUUCK IM SCARE SAYED ROBERT AND HE RUNNED OUT OF ROOM Spike swinged gun and sayed yo kid UR GONA HAVE A BAD TIME N MEGALOVANIA PLAYED shit this gona get togh sayed ryo spike walk up to ryo AND HE PUNCHED HIS FACE RELY HARD AND HE BLEEDING oww sayed ryo NO OWS TO LATE sayed spike den spike grab pistol and shoted ryos back OWWWW STOP SAYED RYO NO SAYED APIKE den ryo JUMPKICK SPIKE spike have litel bit of blod on his face... OH IT GET REAL sayed spike then he KARATE CHOPED RYO ROBERT HEEEELP SAYED RYO DEN ROBERT RUN IN AND FLY AT SPIKE BUT SPIKE KICKED HIM IN THE FACE OWW SAYED ROBERT den ryo sayed I NED ALL OF MY FRENDS TO HELP den king johnny lee mickey mouse todo jackg comed out king punched spike but den spike shoted kings back OWWW ASHOLE sayed king and king toked spikes gun and shoted it at spike but den spike HIT BULLET with his HAND and it FLYED right back at ryo OWW U DUMASS sayed ryo den johnny crawley comed out and badass music play and dey fited johnny used his leg fire punch to kill spike but spike was not killed and he grabed johnnys legs and snaped it OWW sayed johnny and he got in weelchair and coldnt fight lee comed out and laghed like MONKEY so he FLYED at spike and cutted his arms off lol lee THEYLL JUST GROW BACK NOOB sayed spike AND HE TOOK LEES MASK OFF lee was very emberase so he runned bacl home mickey mouse comed out and he said u are an police spy and he kicked spike but spike sayed NO IM BOUNTY HUNTER POLICE oh wait im cop cant hurt police sayed mickey sry guys todo comed out but spike just upercuted todo and he dieded and den JACK COMED OUT jack hover was very drumk and sayed ahh i drunk and laugh and spike use this to kill him easy SO HE SHOTTED JACKS HED OF but den mr big comed out and sayed COME ON spike sayed oh shit am worthy oponent and den mr big SLAPED SPIKE oww stop it daddy sayed spike and den me big grabed stick and CUT SPIKES HED OF WITH IT THX MR BIG sayed ryo añd he got yuri and runned off but den yuri sayed DONT DO IT ONEECHAN

ending

Ryo: Yuri, are you okay? I was really worried about you.

Robert: Yuri!

Yuri: Yeah, I'm okay... But listen to me, Ryo, that man is our... That man is our...

but den spike gotted up

Spike: It's been so long, my son... I can hardly believe how strong you've become.

Ryo: Father! What... What happened to you?

Spike: Since I've left you, Ryo, I've been searching everywhere for the criminal who defeated Faye.

Spike: By the time I arrived in South Town, I had lost track of him and fallen into evil ways-

Spike: I was gambling and in heavy debt.

Spike: I was totally broke when one day a man came to see me.

Spike: He told me his name was Geese Howard.

Spike: He said he would take on my debt if I helped him in his business undertakings. However, I soon found out what kind of a man Geese Howard really was.

Spike: I happened to overhear a top secret meeting between Geese and his henchmen.

Mr Big: Geese, it's just a matter of time before we take control of South Town.

Mr Big: But I think we may run into trouble in the future if we don't do something with Faye Valentine.

Geese: Don't worry about that. It's all taken care of.

Geese: Spike is really good at SNK fighting games. We can use him to get rid of Bogard and then dispose of him later. Simple.

Robert: So this is all Geese's doing! I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget!

Ryo: Calm down, Robert! Go on, father.

Spike: I find out later that Geese himself is good at SNK fighting games, but couldn't have defeated Jeff because it might have jeopardized his position in society.

Spike: I didn't want to defeat Jeff, but Geese had taken Yuri hostage, so I was forced t...

Ryo: What a low, dirty trick!

Spike: Ryo, Yuri, can you ever forgive me? I abandoned you and then got mixed up in this mess.

Spike: I've never been a real father to you, just caused trouble...

Spike: I'm worthless as a father and as a human being.

Yuri: Father, dad... We forgive you!

Ryo: Dad, it's ok. All we care about is that you're alive and well.

Spike: Ryo...

A few days later...

Ryo and Robert continued to the dojo to return their training...

hi guys im geting tire if u want to now just loke up ending on utube or somthing lol

GEESES OFICES

mr geese im sry for kiling spike sayed mr big u fucking idoit desu sayed geese im gona have to kill u now desu sayed geese NOOOOOOO sayed mr big

to be continue in the revengers part 5


End file.
